Dahlia
by howlinghales
Summary: Os Dursley, residentes no número quatro de Privet Drive, eram o que se podia dizer de perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigada. O mesmo já não se podia dizer da jovem que apareceu à sua porta naquela manhã de Verão, carregando consigo uma velha fotografia e a estranha certeza de que Petúnia Evans era a sua mãe biológica.


**RESUMO DA FIC: **Os Dursley, residentes no número quatro de Privet Drive, eram o que se podia dizer de perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigada. Eram as últimas pessoas no mundo que se esperaria que se metessem em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplesmente não compactuavam com esse tipo de coisas. O mesmo já não se podia dizer da jovem que apareceu à sua porta naquela manhã de Verão, carregando consigo uma velha fotografia e a estranha certeza de que Petúnia Evans era a sua mãe biológica.

* * *

**V**ernon Dursley acordou extremamente cedo naquela manhã de Verão. O céu ainda era uma mistura de tons alaranjados e rosas quando Duddley entrou a correr pelo seu quarto, extasiado com a ideia de ir ver o concerto da sua cantora favorita, _a Sinistra_. Vernon não compreendia a obsessão do seu pequeno Dudders por aquela cantora, mas achava extremamente adorável a forma como o filho cantava sempre que uma das suas músicas era ouvida na rádio.

Os três bilhetes haviam sido oferecidos alguns dias antes, pela irmã mais velha de Vernon, Marjorie. Dudders ficara extasiado com a ideia de conhecer de perto _sinistra_ e Petúnia não perdera a oportunidade para contar a toda a vizinhança que iria levar o seu pequeno anjinho a um evento de dimensões como aquelas.

Petúnia e Vernon tinham planeado aquele fim de semana para que fosse perfeito: ficariam alojados no melhor hotel da cidade e iriam cedo para o concerto da tal _sinistra_, onde encontrariam os melhores lugares à sua espera. Duddley iria estar radiante e iria acompanhar toda e qualquer música da cantora… quem sabe seria chamado ao placo para acompanhar a garota com a sua voz angelical. Os olhos de Petúnia brilhavam intensamente só com a ideia de ver o seu pequeno anjo iluminado por grandes holofotes.

_Oh, o orgulho que era ver o seu Dudders tão feliz. _

**.**

Pouco passava das sete da manhã quando os três desceram para comer. Duddley saltou as escadas de dois em dois e atacou o seu prato de bacon com uma velocidade maior do que o normal. Petúnia sorriu feliz quando lhe colocou a terceira dose de ovos no prato e inspecionou o marido pelo canto do olho, enquanto este dava ordens a um garoto de cabelos negros como a noite.

— Se eu sei que você fez alguma anormalidade enquanto estamos fora… — Vernon ameaçou com uma voz baixa, para que o seu pequeno Dudders não escutasse a conversa. Não o queria preocupar com uma coisa daquelas, num dia tão especial como aquele. — Ficas sem comer durante uma semana. Estamos entendidos?

O outro rapazinho assentiu rapidamente, antes de ajeitar a manga da velha camisa de flanela que usava naquela manhã. Os seus olhos verde-esmeralda piscavam lentamente pela noite mal dormida, enquanto comia o pão duro que lhe havia sido destinado. Vernon continuou a encarar o sobrinho seriamente, desconsolado pela ideia de o deixar sozinho na sua casa durante aqueles dias.

A Sra. Figg estava ausente durante aquela semana e Dudders recusara-se a deixar que o primo o acompanhasse para o concerto da _sinistra_. Chorara durante longas horas para conseguir convencer os pais a deixar o primo sozinho em casa, depois de relembrar todas as anormalidades que ele havia feito da última vez que ele os havia acompanhado a algum lugar.

Ele não podia passar vergonhas ao lado da _sinistra_. Não podia.

Vernon acabou por assentir, desgostoso por deixar o seu sobrinho anormal sozinho em casa. Sabe-se lá o que ele podia fazer durante a sua ausência? Tivera horríveis pesadelos só por pensar no assunto… e se ele destruísse a casa? Ou pior, se algum vizinho descobrisse sobre a sua anormalidade? Os pelos do seu bigode arrepiavam-se só de considerar aquelas hipóteses. O que seria do seu pequeno Dudders se fosse associado aquele tipo de coisas?

Suspirou pesadamente. Havia escondido as coisas da maldita "escola" daquele imprestável bem longe de Privet Drive e assim iria continuar até que regressassem da sua viagem. Alugara um armazém perto da sua empresa de rocas por alguns dias e trancara a sete chaves todas as coisas anormais do sobrinho no pequeno cubículo, na esperança de trancar toda aquela anormalidade com elas. Só lhe faltava arranjar uma solução para a ridícula ave que acompanhava o garoto para todo o lado. Se ao menos a pudesse trancar também no armazém…

— E quero aquela maldita ave longe de minha casa. — Resmungou novamente enquanto comia parte do bacon. Harry assentiu com a cabeça e assegurou que a coruja estaria bem longe até ao início do seu ano letivo, que era dali a duas semanas. Ficaria na casa de uns tais de _Weasel._

Não era o ideal, mas tinha de servir.

— Vá abrir a porta, deve ser o táxi que eu chamei para nos levar ao aeroporto. — Petúnia disse ríspida quando tocar incessantemente à campainha. Duddley engoliu o último pedaço de bacon e correu escadas acima para ir buscar o seu cachecol da_ sinistra_, empurrando Harry na entrada da casa.

O pequeno Potter suspirou fundo e massajou o braço direito, incomodado com o ardor que sentiu quando chocou contra a mesa que decorava o hall de entrada.

— Está aí parado a fazer o quê? — O tio Vernon reclamou, antes de empurrar o garoto pelo corredor, para que abrisse a porta. — Avise o motorista que vamos buscar as nossas malas.

Assentiu levemente e abriu a porta de madeira alguns segundos depois, para tomar um susto. Uma rapariga de cabelos caju estava do outro lado da porta e segurava uma mochila gasta na sua mão direita. Harry examinou os olhos cor-de-avelã atentamente e achou-os extremamente familiares, mas não se conseguia lembrar. O seu nariz era largo e estava coberto por pequenas sardas que se entendiam até as suas bochechas, que naquele momento estavam da cor-do-fogo. Achou-a extremamente adorável.

— Com licença. — Ela disse, antes de colocar uma mecha atrás do cabelo. — É aqui que vive Petúnia Evans?

— Huh… — Harry emitiu um grunhido estranho e arregalou os olhos verdes ao ouvir o apelido de solteiro da tia. O seu cérebro pareceu congelar durante longos segundos. O que era suposto responder? — Acho que é? — Disse, em tom de pergunta, fazendo a garota rir nervosamente.

— Eu poderia conversar com ela? — A garota perguntou gentilmente, segurando aquilo que parecia ser um papel na mão direita.

Harry assentiu levemente e convidou-a a entrar na residência Dursley. No mesmo momento, Dudders deixa as escadas de par a par, com um cachecol roxo no seu pescoço. Petúnia seguia-o a passos largos, carregando consigo a pesada mala repleta de brinquedos do filho.

Para surpresa do sobrinho, Petúnia estagnou ao ver a figura que o acompanhava. Os seus olhos arregalaram-se e ficou mais branca do que a madeira imaculada dos móveis da cozinha. Parecia que tinha visto um fantasma.

Vernon correu para socorrer a mulher e encarou a intrusa com uma curiosidade redobrada, incapaz de imaginar o que iria acontecer momentos depois.

— Petúnia Evans? — A garota murmurou, incerta, antes de apertar a mochila no seu ombro. — O meu nome é Dahlia. Eu não sei a melhor forma de dizer isto, mas bem, eu estou convencida que você é a minha mãe biológica.


End file.
